Taka'aki Morofushi
Taka'aki Morofushi (諸伏 高明 Morofushi Takaaki), more commonly known as Komei (高明 Kōmei) is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Morofushi and Kansuke Yamato were both students at the same elementary school, which is where the two met. Morofushi's exploits were so well known that a book about a child who solved a case in a elementary school, titled "Komei-kun from Second Second Grade Class A!" was based off of him, while another character in the book was based off of Yamato. Morofushi cherishes the book, keeping it in the glove compartment of his car, as the author was a friend of his who died.He was originally a high ranking inspector in Nagano, until he abadoned his job briefly to try and find Yamato when he was left for dead in the snow during a case. After Morofushi found the suspect, and helped save Yamato, he was downgraded as an inspector in a local force in Nagano. In episode 653, it is revealed that he has effectively returned to the main headquarters. Morofushi had an younger brother who had moved to Tokyo after their parents' deaths and working in MPD. He said that he hasn't been in touch with his brother, and doesn't know where he is or what he is doing. After the case, he receive the envelope with a destroyed phone with a hole on it. He released that his brother, Hiromitsu Morofushi (Scotch), has been assign to Public Security Bureau and deceased during the infiltration. Personality Komei is generally shown to be calm and well-mannered, in contrast to the quick-tempered Yamato. According to Yamato, Komei tends to ignore others completely while investigating, and sometimes goes out of his jurisdiction to try and solve a case. He will even put his life on the line if he has to. The rivalry between Yamato and Morofushi is mostly a friendly one, in which they see who can solve the case first, and Yamato has tried to get Morofushi back onto the regular force. Also, Yamato has been willing to go into a burning building to save his life. He also thanks Yamato for allowing him to see Conan Edogawa at work, also understanding Conan's intelligence after the Red Wall case. He even believes, and confides this to Yamato, that if it weren't for Conan's observations, they would have never even come close to solving the case. He even compares Conan to a young version of Zhuge Liang. Appellations Protagonists= |-|Law enforcement= Plot overview 'Red Wall Case (Manga: 682-686, Anime: 558-561) ' 'Eye for an Eye (Manga: 783-784, Anime: 653-654) ' 'The Red Woman (Manga: 874-875, Anime: 754-756) ' 'Kawanakajima Murder Case (Manga: 913-917, Anime: Unknown) ' Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' '[[Scotch|'Hiromitsu Morofushi']]' Hiromitsu and Taka'aki are siblings. They lived separated from each other after their parents' deaths. The two had still been keeping contact until Hiromitsu's death. Name origin The nickname Komei comes from the Japanese reading of Kong-ming (孔明), the courtesy name of Three Kingdoms era Chinese strategist Zhuge Liang (諸葛 亮). Komei got this nickname most probably because the on'yomi reading of the name Morofushi Taka'aki is Shofuku Kōmei, somewhat similar to Shokatsu Kōmei, the Japanese reading of Zhuge Kongming. Quotes Trivia *During Taka'aki's first appearance, after hearing him noting about the case being under his apartment's jurisdiction and learning his name, Conan inwardly commented "Shokatsu no Kōmei" (Komei's jurisdiction). This is a pun on the Japanese reading of Zhuge Kongming. See also *Characters References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters